The Girl, the Gunman, and the (Former) Warmonger
by Fanatic97
Summary: *TRIBUTE TO THE NEWTOWN SHOOTING* A gunman has entered a school, and will not stop until all are dead. But someone else stops him first.


This Story is a tribute to those who lost their lives during the Sandy Hook Massacre last year.

I DO not own Transformers

SPOILERS for Predacons Rising.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

A little girl, only 7, innocent as the world unaware of it's cold and harsh grip. She had not a care in the world, but then he had burst into it, she didn't, know him, she never bothered to ask, she just ran for her life knowing that he would go after her.

She ran, tears forming in her eyes, as she heard Classmates screaming in pain and terror, she found a closet used by the Custodians and hid in there as the gunfire kept on coming.

She crouched down low and cried, a little girl of 6 and this is what she had to go through. She could hear the screaming coming from her classroom, no doubt the guy with the gun had gotten in there and was continuing his killing spree.

She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. Her classmates and teacher were dying outside, and at any moment she knew, that the gunman could come bursting through the door ready to do the same to her,.

The Sound of shooting stopped and she could hear walking, she didn't hear any moans or crying silence as she heard someone walking toward her hiding spot, the sound of the heavy boot clamps kept coming closer and closer, she pressed herself up against the wall trying not to make a sound, daring not to move or breath as the foot stomping stopped.

She sat there for a good minute, pressed up against the wall, behind some cleaning supplies, when gunfire tore apart the door, ripping it to pieces as bullets bounced everywhere.

The little girl held her breath as the man walked on, dressed in Jeans, a paintball helmet, a bullet proof vest, and a black T-Shirt, he was armed with two Pistols holster in his side and an assault rifle.

He looked around the room, and began throwing things to the side, looking for anyone hiding. The little girl, whimpering scrambled up against the wall but he heard her shuffling and turned, looking directly at her.

He walked over and threw aside what she had been hiding behind and brought his rifle to bear, pointing it at her head.

She whimpered and cried out, begging to him not to fire, but all he did was stand there, he wasn't moved. He had come this far and there was no turning back now.

The Little Girl kept yelling and screaming, beginning on about her family and how close it was to Christmas, how he shouldn't be doing this.

A disgruntled man, he had been thrust into this cold reality, his life, compared to these kids was crap compared to wyhat they lived, he hated it, he hated them all, he had killed his family and had decided to allow those little kids to suffer the way he did all his life.

He grunted and placed his hand on the trigger, when the roof above him exploded.

He looked up and the Little Girl screamed as he saw a large robotic monstrosity standing over him, it was silver with pieces that looked like rocks all over it. Glaring down at him the Robot looked him over and growled.

The Gunman backed up, shocked but he brought his gun to bear and fired off more rounds at the robot, blasting at it, the bullets pinged off, as it reached down, and grabbed him sharply.

Now, the Gunman found HE was the one begging for his life, as The robot held him close to his face, he could see deep burning red eyes and that was the last thing he saw, before the robot threw him aside, he screamed as he flew, toward t parking lot, everything he had done that day washed over him all the kids he had killed and everything.

His last thoughts were a jumble as he hit the ground, hearing a snap.

The Gunman was no more.

The Little girl, looked up at her hero, was reached down, and stepped into the school, cracking the ground slightly.

"Are you injured little one?" It said in a booming voice.

She whimpered a little bit, backing away from his arm.

"It's okay." He said suddenly. 'I'm not here to hurt you."

She shook her head no, and a frown appeared on his face. 'I know that appearances may be deceiving but I can assure you that if I meant you harm I would have grabbed you, along with that evil man I just threw."

That didn't help her nerves and she screamed in his face.

He flinched back as her scream rang in his audios making them ring around in his processor, as he stumbled back and growled.

The little girl whimpered once again and the robot gently reached out a single finger, and gently held her face. "I'm Sorry I couldn't save your….nest...mates little human,but do not fear me, I have saved you from that evil man…"

He heard a sniffle,and then felt a warm body pressed against his finger. He smiled warmly and tapped her on the head, and then he was gone, vanished. She would never know who he was, but he was a hero to her, he saved her life and countless others. She would never know him, but she knew in her heart that she would thank God, for the one who saved her from an early grave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Inside Unit-E a group of figures, clustered around a large monitor, some were crying, some just stood there in shock. Some didn't even react at all.

Ratchet, autobot medical officer, bowed his head. 'By the Allspark…" Was he could say.

From a banister, an African America male, had his arms wrapped around a crying black haired women. Agent William Fowler and mrs. June Fowler, "It happens," The agent said solemnly. 'But not to kids...no it should never happen to kids."

Next to Ratchet, Arcee, the femme of Team Prime clutched her hand in fury, while her face read one of sadness, to her right, Soundwave former Decepticon communications expert, sat silent, as he always did, to her left, Bumblebee the new Autobot Leader, stared at the screen.

"Do the other children know of this?" Ratchet thought out loud, now wishing he could take it back as she heard June stifle a sob. "No….they are not back from school, but they will…" She said quietly.

"I...I never knew that humans could be so cruel." Bumblebee said, without moving. "It...it just doesn't seem right."

Suddenly, a communication report interrupted the news broadcast. The face of MEgatron appeared over it. "Ratchet-"

"Can it wait Megatron!?" Ratchet snapped.

"Silence, everyone was shocked, though Megatron had come to earth to try and atone for his actions no one had snapped at him…

Ratchet gulped, remembering that MEgatron still had a temper. and his fusion cannon, which he had recovered.

But when Megatron spoke , it was softly, and solemnly

"You may want to before I am noticed, and I will take a guess that you are watching human news reports of that School massacre.

Everyone paused, shocked. "And before you continue with it, they will find a roof torn open, and the gunman laying with a broken neck, arms and ribs ut on the Parking area, he will appear to have been thrown by some force…"

Everyone kept staring at the screen in shock, as Ratchet looked back at the News Report, though muted he could see that part of the school roof had been ripped open.

Ratchet stammered. 'I'll….send a bridge."

A being thousands of years old, a former Warmonger, one whose name spoke fear into the hearts of those who spoke it. He was known to be evil incarnate and had no mercy, none.

But all that had changed. and now the former bringer of death, had saved many lives on his own will to now do good.

As Megatron walked into the Groundbridge back to base, he felt a hand, grab his shoulder, and then he heard a voice.

"You've done well…..Brother."

Megatron didn't turn, nor did he flinch, and he kept on walking, but as he did he spoke.

'Thank you, brother."

00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

For those unaware, One year ago on Dec. 14th a man named Adam Lanza, killed 20 Children and 6 Adults in cold blood.

In Tribute on the one year anniversary I write this.

Read and Review. No Flames


End file.
